simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stary poradnik:Jak pobierać z ModTheSims.com
The Sims to gra korporacji. Korporacje nie zawsze przykładają się do swoich produktów. Na szczęście, są osoby, które poprawiają błędy korporacji poprzez proste programiki, zwane MODAMI. Stroną z takimi modami jest ModThe Sims (MTS). Niestety, często bywają problemy ze ściąganiem z tej strony. (Nie, nie napiszemy moda, ale poradnik). UWAGA: Mogą wystąpić problemy z pobieraniem. Zalecane przeglądarki to Internet Explorer i Google Chrome. Najpierw, należy się ZAREJESTROWAĆ NA STRONIE (adres: modthesims.info). W prawym, górnym rogu znajdziesz miejsce na zalogowanie. Pod tym, znajdziesz napis: If you don't have an account, why not sign up now? It's free! (Po ludzku: Jeśli nie masz konta, dlaczego by go nie założyć? To jest darmowe!) Sign up now będzie podkreślone. Należy na to kliknąć. I co teraz? 1. Najpierw podajemy datę urodzenia (14 lat powinno wystarczyć). 2. Później pojawią się zasady forum. (Ang. Forum rules). Można trzeba zaznaczyć I have read, and agree to abide by the Mod The Sims rules. (po polsku: Przeczytałem(am), i zgadzam się przestrzegać zasad Mod The Sims). Zasady brzmią mniej - więcej tak: Zasady na forum Rejestracja na tym forum jest darmowa! Nalegamy jednak, abyś przestrzegał(a) zasad, które są napisane poniżej. Jeśli zgadzasz się na warunki, zaznacz "Zgadzam się" polu wyboru i naciśnij przycisk "Zarejestruj" znajdujący się poniżej. Jeśli chcesz anulować rejestrację, kliknij tutaj, aby powrócić do głównej strony forum. Mimo, że administratorzy i moderatorzy forum Mod The Sims będą próbowali zachować porządek na forum, nie możemy zagwarantować kontroli wszystkich wiadomości. Wszystkie wypowiedzi wyrażają poglądy autora, i ani właściciele Mod The Sims, ani Jelsoft Enterprises Ltd. (twórcy vBulletin) nie będą ponosić odpowiedzialności za zawartość wiadomości. Poprzez przyjęcie tych zasad gwarantujesz, że nie będziesz umieszczał żadnych wiadomości o treści obraźliwej, wulgarnej, seksualnej, nienawistnej, zawierającej groźby lub innej, naruszającej prawo. Właściciele Mod The Sims zastrzegają sobie prawo do usuwania, edycji, przesuwania i zamykania każdego wątku bez podania przyczyny. 3. Po klinknięciu Proceed, pojawi się strona ostateczna zakładania konta. I tutaj trzeba a) w polu'' Username'' wpisać nazwę użytkownika i Check username, aby sprawdzić poprawność (Username OK! znaczy, że nazwa jest dobra); b) w Password i Confirm password - wpisujemy hasło i je potwierdzamy; c) w Email adress - podajesz swoje Gadu-Gadu swój E-mail (tak, wpisujesz dwa razy); d) natomiast w Human verification (weryfikacja ludzka) strona sprawdza, czy jesteś człowiekiem. Musisz wpisać odpowiedź na pytanie. Pytania są dość proste (nazwa pierwszego dodatku, data wydania), ale jeśli nie będziesz mieć pewności, przekopiuj pytanie i wrzuć do tłumacza. Natomiast, kiedy klikniesz Wikipedia has the answers, otrzymasz link do Wikipedii z odpowiedzią (tak, tak, po angielsku). e) W poniższym polu wobec Human Verification ponownie wpisujesz swoją datę urodzenia; f) Niżej wybierasz strefę czasową (możesz to opuścić); g) Receive Email: wybierasz, od kogo chcesz otrzymywać wiadomości: punkt zakończony na Administrators sprawia, że Admini mogą spamować Ci skrzynkę wysyłać wiadomości. Ten z other members pozwala innym użytkownikom spamo pisać wiadomości. h) W następnych zaznaczasz, które masz gry (zaznacz wszystkie, nie będzie ograniczeń); i)Klikasz Complete Registration j) i gotowe! To teraz możesz pobierać. Jednak, może Ci się pojawić Częsty Znajomy Pobierających z ModTheSims, informujący o braku plików Cookie. Jego obecność zależy od przeglądarki. (Notka z początku tekstu). Potem, wybieramy plik, który chcemy pobrać (trzeba wiedzieć który to i wpisać jego nazwę; autor tego czegoś poradnika zakłada, że wiesz, jaki chesz plik, ale nie możesz go pobrać, i dlatego tu jesteś); Chrome pobiera do folderu DOWNLOADS w Moich Dokumentach (chyba, że ma inaczej wpisane w ustawieniach); w Explorerze można to samemu wybrać (najlepiej na pulpit). (Innych nie używam, więc nie wiem). Mod jest, Simsy są, głowa na karku też i co teraz? The Sims 2 Banał. Wypakowywujemy plik z archiwum (potrzebny jest WinRAR), wrzucamy do folderu Downloads (Moje Dokumenty/EA Games/The Sims 2/Downloads) i skończone. Tak robimy z plikami Package. Z plikami Sims2Pack: klikamy na nie i instalujemy. Tyle. The Sims 3 Kategoria:Poradniki